To Make One Ring
by Guybrush
Summary: The Children of the Fellowship must stop a plot to bring all rings together and fuse them into one in Mount Doom. Merry is about to be sacrificed and who's there to save him. The story draws to an end. R&R *CHAPTER15UP!*
1. The Blue Blade

The morning sun cut out from behind the hill of Bag End, causing a slight coolness pass over Faramir Took. Wind was blowing lightly making the grass dance back and forth. It was a great day for a journey.  
  
Faramir made his way up to the door of Bag End and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Finally the hobbit rapped a round of four knocks and waited. The door slung open revealing the sweet face of Goldilocks Gamagee. 'Faramir,' she said rinsing her hands off with a rag. 'It's been a while since you last visited. What brings you now?'  
  
Faramir smiled, his heart had always been somewhat attached to Goldilocks and she looked if possible more beautiful today. 'I've come to ask your dad some questions. I was also wondering where Bilbo and Pippin were.'  
  
'Dad's up at the courthouse. Bilbo and Pippin have been out for about a day with Ham.'  
  
Faramir nodded and gave a short bow to the pretty hobbit, 'Thank you Gold.'  
  
In Gondor the weather was much the same. Arwen was up in her chambers sitting on a feather bed while looking from her window towards the north. Even though her father had left Rivendell she still longed to see the great place. From her room there she could hear the splashes of waterfalls and other water. Daily she could leave and on her horse ride until the night through the forest. There was just something calling her back to her old house. She must talk to the king.  
  
Pippin Gamagee crawled along the ground towards the wild boar, the ancient blade Sting in his fist. The boar had no idea what hit him when the blade cut into it's thick hide. It squealed but when Pippin twisted the blade it was dead. From behind Pippin Ham and Bilbo smiled at their brother accomplishing the dare.  
  
'I believe whence he stabbed it, the thing died within a few seconds,' said Bilbo reaching out his hand to his older brother. '  
  
'I guess your right,' Ham said handing Bilbo the bag of gold.  
  
Pippin stood and slapped the dirt off him self. He gave his younger brothers a look that said, 'Was their any doubt.' Pippin then used the boar's fur to wipe the blood from his brother Merry's blade.  
  
Frodo, Sam's first son was somewhat of a gardener and wanted nothing to do with war relics old or new. So the elfish blade Sting was given to his next son Merry. Two years later he had a third son whom he named Pippin, and to Pippin he gave a coat of Mithril.  
  
'Merry is going to rip you up if he finds out you took Sting from him,' Bilbo said.  
  
Pippin sheathed the sword and tied the scabbard to his waist. The three stood within a glade of weeping willows, the sun that cut between the blades causing different shades of color to come over the hobbit's clothing.  
  
A whistle sounded in the air and the shaft of an arrow slammed into Pippin's back causing him to hit the ground. Ham grabbed Bilbo and fell on top of him. Bilbo who was obviously startled began to whimper.  
  
From an oak outside of the glade fell the body of another hobbit? This one was older and taller then the others and carried in his right hand a bow. Pippin pushed himself up and started laughing. Merry the newcomer dropped his bow and joined with his own laughter. Pippin walked to his brother and tossed him the scabbard holding Sting.  
  
Bilbo pushed away from Ham and cried, 'You two and your stupid jokes, I should – I should get my sword from dad and hack you all to pieces.'  
  
'Come on Bilbo 'twas only a joke,' Merry said pulling the arrow out of Pippin's Mithril.  
  
'Well your jokes are getting scarier and scarier. One of these times your going to actually nail one in him.'  
  
Merry beamed a smile and chuckled a bit, 'Well he did steal my sword.'  
  
Bilbo who was now getting angry grabbed up a rock from the ground and through it with all his might at Merry. Sting shot from it's scabbard and sliced the stone into two chunks, both halves falling to the ground. Then something strange happened. Sting turned a shade of blue. 


	2. News of the Ringwraith

'Wonder why it's blue,' Ham said checking the blade from different angles.  
  
Merry brought the blade back and hit the flat edge of it onto his palm. The blade did nothing but perhaps deepen in color. Merry remembered something, a fleeting memory, which his father had told him. Something that justified the blade turning blue. Nothing came to mind.  
  
Pippin grabbed a tusk of the boar and began walking to the road, 'We'll ask dad. He'll know. We should also get this pig home to Gold. She'll be fixin' supper about now.'  
  
Merry nodded in agreement and the four made their way to the road.  
  
Faramir opened the door and entered City Hall, making haste in finding his way to the mayor's office. His father, Peregrin Took, had told him to report of his last journey to the city of Rivendell. He opened the door to the office and sat himself quietly in a chair facing the mayor's desk. The mayor, Samwise Gamgee, was busy straightening out loose scripts on his desk and didn't even notice the entrance of one of his life long friend's son. As he brought his head up and saw the young hobbit (for Faramir was only 39) he immediately said, 'My goodness. Mister Faramir when did you get here?'  
  
Faramir smiled at the respected hobbit that was now serving his 5th year in office. 'Not too long. I just came to tell you that my father is back from his journey to Rivendell. He said that while there he saw something called a – oh my I seem to have forgot what he called it—half a moment,' Faramir sat back in the chair and racked his brain for the information desired, 'Ring… something a rather… um… that's it a Ringwraith. He wanted me to tell you that from his window at Rivendell he saw what he thought was truly a surviving Black Rider. He said this was urgent but I don't understand why it would be.'  
  
The expression on Sam's face turned queer. As if a long covered wound had just been ripped open. 'Sir, what's the matter?'  
  
Sam stood and opened a drawer to his right. He removed from it a small sword and a cloak. 'Faramir return to father as fast as your feet can fly and tell him that I shall be coming over for a visit. Do you understand?'  
  
Faramir nodded still not understanding what the mayor was so worked up about. 'Oh and Faramir. Hurry or I'll arrived before you do.'  
  
Prince Eldarion made his way to the White Tower. Minas Tirith was bustling with action today and he wanted to find a book that his father recommended: The Fall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King. As he entered the tower he began the long journey to the top. When he finally reached the library he saw something that shouldn't have been. A soldier was rummaging through scrolls searching for something.  
  
'Shouldn't you be at you post?' Asked Eldarion.  
  
The man turned and looked into the face of the prince. He reached for his belt where he drew a black knife. The knife flung from the man's fingers and hit the wall. 'Poor fool must be too nervous to aim correctly,' thought to himself.  
  
Eldarion drew his sword and fell back into a defensive stance as the soldier ran towards the Prince a dagger clasped within his fist. Eldarion's sword entered the mans chest cutting short his run and downing him to the stone floor.  
  
'Why did you attack me,' he asked the man.  
  
The soldier responded, but not to the question. 'Prince Eldarion,' he gasped, ' he mustn't find all the rings. He mustn't find all the rings. Someone must stop him-.'  
  
The man died.  
  
Ham and Merry carried the boar together while Bilbo and Pippin trailed behind. The small path they were on crossed over a stream via a wooden plank, before jutting towards the road. Along the stream clovers flourished and wild flowers bloomed. Pippin saw this feature and it brought back memories of playing with his younger siblings.  
  
The road was in sight after they crossed the bridge and what they saw made the four stop in their tracks. A black horse road by on which sat one of the Big People dressed in a black cloak. It seemed to hiss the word 'Moria' as it passed and galloped away.  
  
'The sword it's going back to its normal color,' said Bilbo had been holding the sword, 'I wonder what made it change back. It almost vanished once that black rider flew by. I wonder if he caused it.'  
  
Merry chuckled at this and reprimanded the young hobbit, 'Just because all of the Big People are untrustworthy and dangerous doesn't mean that all of them have black magic. It's just coincidence.'  
  
Pippin just walked behind and thought back when his father would tell stories of his journeys. He remembered the sword turned blue for a reason. He just couldn't remember what that reason was. Then it came to him.  
  
'Sting only turns blue when in presence of an orc!'  
  
The black rider snarled. He could smell the hobbits at the side of the road. If it hadn't been so dedicated to extreme power it would have stopped and eaten the four. No he had to find the fourth dwarf ring, hidden in the depths of Moria. And no one could no it wasn't a Ringwraith. Everything needed to be right. Nothing could stop him from creating the ring. Nothing would stop him. He would be invincible. 


	3. Confrontations

Goldilocks Gamagee sat down in the kitchen of Bag End looking over the recipe books trying to find something that would suit the family for dinner. They would have one less mouth to feed now that her father was going to visit Mr. Took. And her brothers were still out in the woods. So dinner would be limited to eleven. She stood and walked to the cupboard. Nothing to cook. There would be a few hungy people if she didn't think up something quick.  
  
The door to Bag End swung open and Merry and Ham entered carrying with them a wild boar. Bilbo and Pippin followed. 'Hey Gold,' Merry called, 'We got a pig for you. Oh yeah and has dad stopped back yet.'  
  
'Yeah, he left to visit Mister Took. I expect he'll be gone for the rest of the weekend.'  
  
'We had to ask him something. When did he leave,' Pippin asked.  
  
'Oh about an hour ago. You might be able to catch up to him if you leave right away,' Goldilocks replied.  
  
Ham and Bilbo looked at each other and Ham called into the kitchen, 'We'll try to catch up with him.'  
  
Ham dropped the boar down and headed with Bilbo out the door. Pippin picked the boar up and walked it with Merry into the kitchen. I guess we won't be home to eat it but we're leaving with Ham and Bilbo.  
  
The two brothers left.  
  
Samwise Gamagee, after his first journey, felt at home in a forest like enviroment. He at the moment was running throught the woods pack on his back and scabbard hanging from the side of his pack. He jumped a fallen log, forgetting to take time to notice the small stream flowing from the inside of it. And he wouldn't have felt the slight footfall in the rotten log. But he did hear the yelp of an creature.  
  
Sam jumped off removing his sword from it's scabbard as from the inside the log crawled out a dark cloaked figure. The figure produced a small sword from his cloak and stared the hobbit down. Sam looked back at him and deep into his cloak. 'Your not a Ringwraith you're a – Orc!' he said standing back readying himself for an attack.  
  
The orc looked into the eyes of the hobbit. The small rat found him out. He couldn't let the thing get away. It had to die.  
  
Sam launched out with his sword aiming the blade for the orcs shoulder. The thing parried his attack and countered with a downward slash. Sam jumped away and the orcs blade cut into the log splintering the sides of it and splashing water up from it. The orc retaliated quickly bringing the weapon up and swinging it at the hobbit. Sam dropped back furthur falling from the log and kicking it out from under the orc's feet knocking it to the ground.  
  
Sam ran to the fallen orc bringing the sword over his head and aiming a slash down it's chest. Another miss. The orc rolled away and got to it's feet, the first time Sam had actually noticed the size of the beast. It was the height of a man. The thing got up and ran for the trees. It hopped up onto a horse which was stationed behind a tree and with it he took off.  
  
Something glinted from where the thing had been laying. Sam stooped to the forest floor and picked from it a gold ring, dwarfish runes running down it. 'Wonder what I found here. And I wonder why an Orc had it.'  
  
Pippin Took sat by the door of his house a pipe in his mouth. Nothing could make this day bad. It was to great. He had no idea how wrong he could be. 


	4. Troubles Become Deeper

Eldarion sat with his father in his room. They had been there for two hours discussing the events in the tower. Neither had come to a conclusion of what the soldier had meant by 'He mustn't find all the rings.' Aragorn stood from the stool where he had been sitting and said, 'Eldarion, your mother wishes to visit Rivendell. Her father has arranged meet her there. I believe you must pursue this clue given to us. It would be most wise to seek council from a friend of mine named Samwise. Many travelers go through Hobbiton and knows of the business around the parts. He may have heard something. If you will accompany your mother to Rivendell, Hobbiton is only four days ride further. The choice is yours however.'  
  
Eldarion stood and replied to his father, 'I'll go. If I' lucky I might even wind up with my hands full of orc heads like you had.'  
  
With a chuckle Aragorn said, 'Although hobbits are a peaceful folk, when it comes to adventure if one of them is in your company you can almost bet there will be danger.'  
  
Ham, Bilbo, Merry, and Pippin arrived at the Took household within two hours using the family's ponies. Merry was the first to reach the door. With two knocks the door was open and their friend Faramir Took was standing in the frame. 'Come in my friends,' the Took said waving his arm inside.  
  
'Thanks,' the hobbits said entering into the house (for the Tooks had never owned a hole).  
  
The inside of the house was wonderful. It was arm thanks to the fire in the corner of the room and it was well furnished with chairs and couches. On one of the walls hung the coat-of-arms of Gondor; Pippin Took still was enlisted as a soldier.  
  
Faramir turned to his guests; 'Your father is in the kitchen with my dad.'  
  
Pippin smiled and said, 'It's like you read my mind. Thank you Faramir.'  
  
The four walked down a hall and into a room, which was the kitchen. Their father, Sam, was sitting by a table while Pippin Took was helping his wife with supper.  
  
'Pippin, while I was coming over here I ran over this log, and inside was what I think was an orc. Not the normal orc like we fought in Moria, but the strange ones that were in legion with Saruman. It fought with me and I eventually knocked it over. It took off into the woods and leaped onto a black horse, before riding away. This was no pony though it was a full breed horse.'  
  
Pippin turned and looked at Sam, 'You mean you think there is a orc masquerading as a Ringwraith.'  
  
'Yeah but that's not even the queerest thing. I found this once he left. It was in the foliage right where he had lain,' said Sam removing the ring from his pocket.  
  
Pippin walked to Sam and picked it up.  
  
'This is strange. These are dwarf runes aren't they?'  
  
'I think so. The same looking runes were on the entrance door to Moria, remember.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Pippin had it in his fingers slowly revolving it. 'If only we knew where Gimli was,' he muttered loud enough for Sam to here.  
  
'I do know where Gimli is. He, with some other dwarfs reclaimed Moria. There is even some rumor of him finding a ring of power there.'  
  
'Hey Dad,' said Merry who had just entered the room and shaken Sam from all thought of wandering orcs or dwarfish rings.  
  
'Yes Merry.'  
  
'We were wanting to know, what it means when Sting turns blue.'  
  
Sam's face changed dramatically. 'Did it turn blue!?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, were went out hunting and it turned blue.'  
  
'And then we saw this black rider pass by. He was a man from the looks of it,' Bilbo added in.  
  
'I have to find out what all of this means,' Sam said to himself, 'Sons the sword turns blue when orcs are around.'  
  
Pippin had thought right. That beast on the horse must've been an orc. He didn't see it fit to add that the sword turned back silver once the horse passed, his father seemed stressed enough.  
  
Two days had passed and Eldarion was entering the Shire. It was night and he needed a place to stay. He shook the thought out of his mind, he must get to Hobbiton. An hour later fatigue was almost too much. He was half- asleep when he stopped by a house off the main road. He dismounted his horse and walked to the door of the house. He knocked.  
  
The door opened and a hobbit was standing the doorframe.  
  
'My name is Eldarion, may I please have shelter here tonight?'  
  
'You're the prince of Gondor. Of course you shall stay here tonight. My father will be very pleased to meet you,' said Faramir warmly. 


	5. A New Fellowship

The next day was rainy and Eldarion awoke with a sigh. He couldn't have chosen a worse night to stop. Now he would either have to brave the rain or wait another day. And each day waited would bring the commencement of the unknown creature to find all of the rings.  
  
He stood his head almost bumping the ceiling of the small house and got dressed. He hung his sword on his belt and his horn in a bag slung over his shoulder. He used his fingers and the mirror in the small room to part his short blonde hair, and pushed the sides of it behind his ears. His ears were queer indeed for they were normal at first glance but a closer inspection would be slightly pointed like that of and elf.  
  
Finally he grabbed his shield and placed the round piece of wood and metal onto his back. He stretched and grabbed his pack, before walking out of the door.  
  
The hobbit that had let him in the night before greeted him as he entered the Living room area. 'Sir, you're leaving so soon?'  
  
'Unfortunately yes I have pressing business to attend to in Hobbiton.'  
  
Faramir followed the man outside and to the stables at the side of the house. 'Even on a terrible day as this?'  
  
'Yes. You see I am looking to tell a friend of my fathers about a happening in the White Tower.'  
  
'Oh I see. Who is this friend?'  
  
Eldarion loaded his pack onto his horse before turning to answer the hobbit. 'Samwise Gamgee.'  
  
Faramir's face brightened, 'Well your in luck sir because Sam and a few of his sons are here visiting my father Pippin.'  
  
Eldarion head turned and he looked at the hobbit. 'You mean to say that I was spending he night at the house of Peregrin Took?'  
  
'Yes sir, Pippin is my dad and Sam and his sons are visiting.'  
  
'This is great luck. Then may I guess your name dear hobbit?'  
  
'If you'd like.'  
  
'You must be Faramir.'  
  
'Correct. Sir does this mean you are staying?'  
  
'As long as my invitation is here I will stay.'  
  
Sam and Pippin spent most of the night talking and they didn't even seem to notice the late night visitor. They were putting together the clues of the puzzle, but they still were stuck on the fact that for some reason the Orc wanted the ring for something.  
  
They didn't even hear the second time Eldarion entered the house. Eldarion entered the kitchen where both hobbits talked and waited for a break in the conversation. When that break came he said, 'Hello, I am prince of Gondor, and I have news for Sam.'  
  
Both hobbits turned to see the young prince. Pippin spoke first, 'Aragorn finally sends word that he's alive; about time I say. How is the King doing now.'  
  
The freeness of the hobbit's speech towards him confused the Prince for he had never been talked to in that tone. His father talked with him like that and his mother but that was it. 'My father is well.'  
  
'Good, I'm glad he's finally settled down,' Pippin said.  
  
Sam noticed the awkwardness Eldarion was feeling and said, 'Prince, what was this that you wished to tell me.'  
  
Eldarion stood a bit taller as he told the story, 'About two days ago I went up to the White Tower study. Inside I found a soldier rummaging through the scrolls and such. When he noticed me he drew a knife and attacked. I stabbed him through the stomach and his dying words were "He mustn't find all the rings". My father thought that you might have heard something of a beast searching for rings.'  
  
This was strange to Sam that after all these happenings the messenger always came to him. 'Eldarion, we have heard of something that may relate to your happening. My sons have identified a black rider, probably trying to have himself mistaken as a Ringwraith, as an orc. Later that same day I came across a black rider and fought him. As I fought I saw inside his cloak and the first thing that came to my mind was "Orc". The strange part about this is when the beast fled he left behind this ring.' Sam produced the ring and handed it to the Prince. 'As you can see the thing is covered with Dwarf runes. So far we have not been able to find what they mean.'  
  
Eldarion spoke, 'It says, "Ring of Power, received by Nori the Dwarf Lord." Strange this is one of three dwarf rings of Power Sauron could find. The other four remained lost. Most scholars thought that the lost had been incinerated by dragon flame but in the White Tower a record is given of where the last four are hidden. Gimli who now resides in Moria has found one of them. The others remain lost.'  
  
'Did you say that this record was held in the White Tower,' Pippin asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What if this orc is trying to find and get all the rings of power,' Pippin finally concluded.  
  
Sam spoke next, 'With that power an orc could become the next Dark Lord. He must be stopped.'  
  
'My Grandfather is visiting from the Gray Havens, he is one of the Ring bearers. I'm sure the Orc will go after him too,' Eldarion said.  
  
'We must stop him. Eldarion were planning to go to Moria to stop him?' Pippin asked.  
  
'Of course. That thing must be stopped at all costs.'  
  
'Then I want you to take my son with you. Faramir is a good fighter and can track as well as a ranger. He will serve you well.'  
  
'And my four sons, Merry, Pippin, Ham, and Bilbo will also be good companions if you would like to take them.'  
  
'Of course I will have them,' said Eldarion, 'Although I'm not much of a leader in this type of thing I am willing to have companions to help me in this quest. It will be dangerous though, and all will need to be armed for I only have my sword and two long knives. Actually they would be long enough for swords for ones of your stature.'  
  
'Then it is worked out. You six shall leave in the morning,' Sam said, 'I also wish good luck to you. Let the Fellowship live long.'  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. This is going to get exciting now so if your just ready to quit because of all the technicality hang in for a bit longer. Something else all of these children are actually mentioned in one of the appendices of the Return of the King. Oh also if anyone has a good name for a son or daughter of Gimli please let me know. 


	6. On the Road

The morning air was cool after the past stormy day. The Gamgee's and Took traveled behind the horse of Eldarion. Their ponies would sometimes try to race each other but to the young hobbit's always stopped them. The day before they had all packed and got their things as their fathers told them of their journey. They were all excited of the aspect of going on an adventure like their fathers before them and even more excited that a prince would lead them. But now the excitement was far from them. None had thought that they would be leaving so soon in the morning and all of them were still half-asleep.  
  
By mid-morning all five were awake and talking about their journey. Sometimes Eldarion would even add something in. Judging by there pace which was faster then would normally be traveled they would reach Rivendell by noon of the next day.  
  
Eldarion halted the group an hour later to give them a break. The hobbits and the prince decided to rest in a clearing of elms where a stream trickled but a yard away.  
  
'So Eldarion, how old are you,' Pippin asked.  
  
'Fifteen. And you.'  
  
'Forty.'  
  
'I'm forty-two,' said Merry.  
  
'I'm thirty-seven,' said Ham.  
  
'And I'm thirty-three,' Bilbo chimed in.  
  
Eldarion had guessed the hobbits were older then him but he never guessed that they were as old as his dad was. 'What about you Faramir?' Eldarion questioned.  
  
'Me? I'm thirty-nine.'  
  
The orc crawled along the ground. He had to find where the fallen ring got to he looked through. The branches of a tree he was in and looked around. About fifty yards away he spotted a group of six travelers resting. The tallest of them, a man by the looks of it stood and stretched. A glint shot from his finger and immediately the Orc knew where his ring had gone. He leapt from the tree and landed on his feet. He knew of an Orc nest near and would get them to attack the group. He would get the third of his rings back.  
  
The Fellowship's break went on as it had before occasionally having the hobbits snacking. Eldarion was starting to like these small people. Pippin stood and stretched out his arms.  
  
A second loud whistle issued itself from the outside trees. A black arrow flew forward being carried by the wind towards Eldarion. Pippin jumped infront of Eldarion the arrow slamming into his chest, knocking him down to the ground.  
  
'Black arrow means Orc,' Eladarion muttered under his breath, 'ORCS!'  
  
Ham stood up and ran for the short sword he had been giving by Eldarion. Orcs poured out from the surrounding trees swords ready. Merry drew sword and ran to the tree line. An orc swung at him just to get Sting slammed through it's gut. He ripped the blade out and then hewed the things head off.  
  
Ham's blade struck down into the dirt as the orc he was fighting jumped away from his slash. Another came around and grabbed him by the wrists. Eldarion came around with a longer blade and hewed the orc who had Ham, in half. Ham tossed his sword nailing it into the orc who had escaped his first attack.  
  
Eldarion killed one looming over Pippin, before two more attacked him. He slammed his blade into it's chest before throwing it by swinging his sword. The orc flew back and smashed into a branch of one of the elm trees.  
  
Bilbo was having his own problems as two orcs grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into the woods. Eldarion ran forward and killed ten of the orcs surrounding the hole where Bilbo was taken. Once the orcs saw that Bilbo was captured they ran into the woods. Eldarion slammed his sword into his scabbard. He then ran over to Pippin and snapped the arrow in half, leaving the head stillentact. He bent down and listened for breathing. Nothing. 


	7. Deep into the Rabbit Hole

'Oh he's not dead,' Merry said walking up to his brother and gently kicking him in the side.  
  
Pippin rolled with the kick and then opened his eyes. 'Everyone all right?'  
  
Ham was the one to bring the group to their senses. 'Bilbo was captured and – Faramir's nowhere to be seen.'  
  
An orc body pushed up and from under came the Took, drawing his sword out of the orcs chest. 'Sorry, I had a bit of a problem.'  
  
'We have to get Bilbo,' Merry said wiping the drying blood off of Sting.  
  
Eldarion nodded and pulled from his belt a dagger. He pointed into the trees near where a great pile of dead orcs lay, 'They took him that way. If my guess is right then I'll bet that they have a small cave over there or something else of a home. Strange though that they attacked in daylight. Mostly orcs hate the sun.'  
  
Pippin shook his shirt and the mithril under it loosing the arrowhead. He grabbed up the sword given to him by Eldarion and placed it on his belt. 'If everyone is ready then, lets go hunt some orc!'  
  
The sun was setting when the company found the hole in the ground. No orcs guarded the outside, or perhaps those that had had been killed in the battle. Eldarion and Pippin slipped into the hole, leaving Faramir, Merry, and Ham to make sure reinforcements didn't come.  
  
Eldarion led the way through the tunnel that they followed, his sword out and his two-piece bow in a case on his back. A quiver of arrows was strapped around the calf of his right leg.  
  
The entrance tunnel opened into a chamber, which was being guarded by to orc armed with pikes. The lead was taller then the other so naturally Eldarion fought the lead. He jabbed for the orcs gut, but the thing slipped to the side. The next swing of his sword cleaved the orcs pike in half, before another cleaved the whole orc in half.  
  
Pippin attacked the smaller one, parrying the blows. The orc dropped his guard and began to aim for a stab when Pippin jumped forward his sword decapitating the beast.  
  
'Foul things, Orc. Once there dead you can still smell their stench on your clothes for days,' Pippin said walking behind Eldarion into a tunnel branching to the left of the room. He tried gathering a piece of his jacket and ringing the black orc blood out but it had already left its mark.  
  
The tunnel they were now traveling down began to steadily slope deeper into the earth. It finally opened into another such chamber. They stopped before entering and pulled closely into a small gap in the tunnel. Voices echoed from the chamber.  
  
'Where is the one with the ring? The man, where is he?' an orc bellowed.  
  
'He could not be captured. But we did however find a substitute. This half- ling should suffice.'  
  
'No, fool! I need the ring. Find the one with the ring and bring him to me or I will kill off your entire clan.'  
  
'Yes master,' the second voice hissed in defeat, 'You take the prisoner to the kitchens. He will at least make a good meal.'  
  
Another orc chimed in and said, ' Yes.'  
  
'Get your grubby hands off of me—,' shouted Bilbo.  
  
'Eldarion what do we do?' Pippin asked again drawing his sword.  
  
The half-elf took out his dagger saying, 'They'll bring your brother up this tunnel. When they come along we shall spring on them and attack. We will then flee as fast as our feet may carry us for the two of us, even the three of us with you brother are no match for a clan of orcs.'  
  
Faramir drew the sword of his father and twisted it in his hands watching the light gleam off of it. 'I here something,' he said.  
  
'I don't think that we have anything to worry about,' Merry assured him.  
  
A growl told the three of them that they were wrong. Four orcs jumped ran out from the trees. Sting shot from its scabbard and slammed deep into one of the orcs face directly between the eyes. Merry pulled it out and kicked the orc down before watching Faramir use his own sword to disarm another orc. Faramir twisted around and decapitated the goblin. Ham's sword was already bloodied from driving it through an orcs stomach. The last orc noticing himself being out numbered and outclassed headed into the hole.  
  
With a flip of the wrist Sting placed itself into the orcs back between the shoulder blades. 'They must patrol around the hole not just guard it,' Merry noted going to retrieve his blade.  
  
Another get your hands off of me issued from the chamber before three orcs began to carry Bilbo up the tunnel. Eldarion counted to three and he and Pippin jumped on the startled orcs. Pippin hewed the head off of the one closest him while Eldarion's sword made quick work of the next. With two fallen Bilbo dropped to the ground grabbing for one of the orcish blades and cleaving the feet off the remaining orc.  
  
'Thank you for saving me Pippin,' Bilbo said as the three ran up the tunnel towards the first chamber.  
  
'No time for thank-you just yet,' Eldarion said as he entered the first chamber.  
  
The three turned and headed for the entrance tunnel. The three erupted from the hole Bilbo first followed by Pippin and then Eldarion. Before them stood Faramir, Merry, and Ham eager to help them up.  
  
'While you three were saving each other,' Ham said, 'We found this boulder that we could all roll over the entrance.'  
  
'You do know that the orcs have more then one entrance right?' Eldarion questioned.  
  
'Of course but this will at least slow them up.'  
  
The six pushed the boulder and rolled it over the entrance hole before heading back to the clearing, where they each mounted their horses and rode on to Rivendell. 


	8. The Heir of Isildur

The sight of Rivendell took the air out of five of the travelers. Eldarion had already seen the sight of the city; its radiating beauty affecting anyone whom set eyes on it. Merry dismounted his pony and walked it up to Rivendell followed by the rest of the Fellowship. At the gates they were welcomed openly by Arwen and her father Elrond. 'Eldarion you have returned; and with friends what a time to celebrate,' she said hugging her son tightly.  
  
'Mother, I'm afraid our visit may be cut short due to advancements in the mystery of the rings. The details are few and far too complicated to explain at this moment.'  
  
'Really, how long will you stay?' she asked.  
  
'We should leave tomorrow.'  
  
It was Elrond's turn to speak now, and 'Then I insist that you and you hobbit guests have a feast with us tonight where we can discuss your journey.'  
  
Eldarion turned to Merry and the rest of the halflings and asked, 'Would you enjoy a feast after two longs days of travel?'  
  
Faramir said, 'I believe I speak for everyone when I accept your Uncle's gracious offer.'  
  
Eldarion turned back to his mother and uncle saying, 'We accept.'  
  
The Orc realized he had failed when the halfling was taken from him. But he also found that he could convince Orcs to work with him in his cause. It must be the rings. And the third dwarf ring and the first elf ring were both in the same place, according to his sources. He would soon be two rings richer.  
  
The feast was grand saying the least. Many different dishes were served including ham, and beef; fruits of all origin; and even some cheeses from the north. In their flasks was the best beer Westfarthing had to offer. Eldarion explained the situation as best he could and even went into detail about their battles with the orcs. About Pippin's great bravery in jumping in front of an arrow and also the bravery taken to rescue Bilbo. But then he came to the difficult part. 'Lord Elrond, now that you have heard all of this I have told, I wish to explain to you the reason we believe the orc wants the rings. My companion Bilbo, while in the hands of the orcs saw an Orc who alone made the others quiver in fear. He seemed to be looking for all of the rings, and from his jailers he heard that he was getting them to fuse together in the fires of Mount Doom. Saying this I wish to politely ask you for your ring.'  
  
At this Elrond became infuriated, 'My Ring? Never, I would sooner an orc come through those doors and kill me then hand my ring over willingly.'  
  
Pippin spoke quietly, 'Sirs and Madams I would like to bring to your attention the much noise coming from outside, and also the foul stench that has also come with it. I do believe we have orcs to fight with.'  
  
A hiss and then a growl could be heard from outside before an arrow burst into the chamber straight towards Elrond. Elrond froze in fear and the shaft pierced into his heart sending him to the floor dead.  
  
With the first arrow already loosed many more came soaring in but by this time all of the guests of Rivendell were under the table. 'They mustn't get the ring,' Ham shouted to Bilbo who was closest to the body of Elrond.  
  
Bilbo waved in acknowledgement and edged towards the body slipping the ring of his finger, before it slipped onto his own. 'Who's armed,' Eldarion asked.  
  
The only one to draw a blade was Faramir who had seen the least battle. Abruptly the arrow fire stopped. The orcs entered the chamber. 'Mother,' Eldarion said, ' Wait here and don't make a noise.'  
  
Arwen nodded. Eldarion then turned to the hobbits. 'We shall flee from the table and run to our quarters.'  
  
On Eldarion's signal the hobbits and the prince dashed out from under the table, Ham picking up a butter knife and chucked it deep into the eye socket of an on coming orc. The orc fell to the floor dead.  
  
As they left the chamber all of the orcs followed and even more, which had been outside, joined them in the chase. Eldarion turned and tried to take a quick head count. At least fifteen were chasing them. When the hobbits reached the rooming building they ran in but three orcs cut Eldarion off. He turned and fled to the artifact house of the small city. He reached the doors and opened them running in. He had to find some sort of weapon, something to use to at least hold the orcs back. He ran up a flight of stairs still being closely followed by orcs and saw a pedestal, on which were the shards of a sword. Eldarion grabbed up the hilt of the sword and ran at his attackers. The first orc fell when he jabbed the broken sword into it's gut, a special magic almost flowing into the orc killing it. The other two soon also felt the edge of the broken blade when both fell, decapitated.  
  
The morning sun rose higher then usual the next day and the people of Rivendell mourned the loss of their king. However their was a new hope in the peoples eyes, for when using the shattered sword, the night before, and bring forth from it hidden magic, Eldarion was now the Heir of Isildur and the correct owner of Narsil. 


	9. Plans Are Made

Eldarion sat with his mother in her chambers, holding in his hands the shards of Narsil. Arwen spoke softly to him, 'You got this out of the house of artifacts last night. Correct?'  
  
'Yes mother.'  
  
'You then used the broken blade to kill three orcs. Correct?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You say you felt something like magic pulse from the sword while you killed these beasts.'  
  
'Correct.'  
  
'Then it is true. My own son the heir of Isildur,' she said with glee, 'The broken blade you hold in your hand is the legendary Narsil. The same blade that hacked the fingers off of the Dark Lord's hand, and it has chosen you to be its keeper.'  
  
'Mother what must I do?'  
  
'You must if you want to follow your destiny, take the shards of Narsil and have them forged once again into a full sword.'  
  
'Yes mother.'  
  
Faramir sat down against the chair in his room. The night before the five hobbits had defeated twelve orcs alone, back-to-back. However in the battle Merry was stabbed deeply by a dagger. The elf healers had come in and patched him up but had also told him he would need rest for about a week, which put the quest for the rings off for at least that long.  
  
Merry had been asleep since Faramir had arrived and now didn't look about to stir. 'You'll pull through buddy,' he whispered to his wounded companion.  
  
Another entered the room it was Ham the real hero of the fight. Ham had held off five of them while Bilbo and Pippin were checking their fallen brother and while Faramir was recovering from a slight blow to the head.  
  
'Faramir, Eldarion is calling a meeting of the Fellowship in the conference hall,' Ham said checking his brother with his eyes.  
  
'I'm on my way,' Faramir replied.  
  
The Fellowship met in an outside courtyard adorned with ferns around the sides and a fountain in the middle. Eldarion sat in a large chair around the circle while the hobbit sat in four smaller ones around. The spray from the fountain made the warm day even more comfortable, cooling down everyone. Once the talking of the hobbits had died down Eldarion spoke. 'As you all well know the Orc is in search of all the rings of power. He knows we have two of them, and if we're right he has two also. The next ring is in Moria held by Gimli the dwarf who all of our fathers had in their first Fellowship. We must get the ring before the Orc gets it.  
  
'As we've experienced from Elrond, even the most trusted friends are capable of a sort of betrayal. His betrayal was because of the grasp the ring of power had on him. We must expect Gimli to commit the same betrayal all though I hope it won't have to be that difficult.  
  
'Now there are to paths in front of you now. You can either choose to stay with Merry or you can come with me to Moria. We really need two to stay back just in case orc try to take the city again. After we get the ring in Moria we will return and the Fellowship will be reunited. Are there any questions?'  
  
Pippin sat back and said, 'Why don't you stay here? You're our strongest fighter and if more orc arrive then you would be able to do the most damage.'  
  
'Pippin, I have another reason for going. Last night I was shown as the heir of Isildur. I am the true owner of the blade Narsil and it is my destiny to get it back together. That is why I must go.'  
  
'I'll go with you,' Bilbo volunteered.  
  
'And I will too,' said Pippin.  
  
Eldarion spoke again, 'Are you two fine with staying behind with Merry?'  
  
Ham and Faramir nodded.  
  
'Good. Well then I guess I can dismiss this meeting.'  
  
  
  
A/N. Ok its come to my attention that I screwed up on ages. I'm still trying to find a name for a son of Gimli, and where can I find out more about the Grey Havens. Thannks. 


	10. Narsil is Whole

The air passed through Pippin's hair as his pony rode him closer to Moria. Ahead of him was Eldarion and behind him was Bilbo. The rode lead to a rocky pass that lasted for two miles before they came to a small wooded area filled mostly with pines and oaks. The aroma from the pines made the day as good as it could been.  
  
The company rested under a rather large pine, before they left again for their destination in Moria. 'Hollin approaches,' Eldarion announced, 'we should go on. Moria is not much further from there, a day's journey at the most,' he continued.  
  
'Last one to Moria bathes the horses,' Bilbo shouted pressing his heels into the pony's sides. His pony jumped forward and with a burst of speed passed both Pippin and Eldarion.  
  
(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(- ~)(-~)(-~)  
  
Merry awoke that night with an expectable ailment in his chest. Ham had been by his side the whole day and even the night before. Faramir had dropped in now and again.  
  
'Ham, where's Pippin, and Bilbo; where's Faramir, and where's Eldarion?'  
  
'Faramir is somewhere in Rivendell, for everyone else, they have left for Moria. They should be back in a month, and by that time that scratch will be totally healed. You should rest now. Either that or try to eat something.'  
  
'I'm not hungry at this moment. I suppose I'll sleep,' Merry replied drowsily.  
  
(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(-~)(- ~)(-~)(-~)  
  
Eldarion pulled into Hollin about ten, behind both Bilbo and Pippin. 'There are orcs around here,' Pippin reported to the prince, 'I can smell them.'  
  
It was true. The stench in the air smelt very much like that of an orc, but would they have followed the two rings even to Moria. Or were they instead just searching to steal the one held by Gimli. It was all puzzling to Eldarion. 'You may want to prepare yourselves for this. It might get messy,' he said drawing his sword.  
  
In spite of the sense of orcs around the party continued for Moria. A cold wind blew over the travelers as they got closer to the gates of Moria. It had been an hour and still they had spotted no orcs. The smell was still present however.  
  
The bog around the entrance to Moria was well developed, having dwarves walking over planks to different parts of the swamp. It was like a small town over the bog, because of the houses on stilts and the few stores that were around.  
  
Eldarion edged his horse over one of the planks but it refused, and instead reared up. 'The horses and ponies won't cross, we must tie them up somewhere.'  
  
'Of what my father's told me dwarves aren't much of the horse riders and I see not one thing that would be suitable for holding our steeds,' Bilbo incited.  
  
Eldarion dismounted and drove his blade into the dirt. 'Tie them here.'  
  
Pippin and Bilbo tied the ponies up to the sword hilt and they all made their way to Moria. Eldarion turned bent down to Pippin and whispered, 'I think if the orcs attack here they're going to be in for a surprise. These dwarves look like formidable warriors and I've seen how they handle their axes. '  
  
Pippin nodded. They walked to the gates of Moria and Eldarion muttered, 'Mellon'.  
  
The gates opened and the three entered into the halls of Gimli. The mines of Moria. Eldarion addressed Bilbo and Pippin saying, 'This is where I must part from you friends. I will return in a while but until I do I want you to stay out of the dwarves way. If you can try to seek council with Gimli. It maybe forbidden to do so with the Dwarf Lord if not of dwarf ancestry in which case we will break and enter into his chamber. Tomorrow morning meet me at the gates.'  
  
Bilbo spoke next, ' Are we to try to get the ring?'  
  
'If you can yes. If not then do not try force.'  
  
With that the companions parted. Eldarion walked into a hall leading deep into the mines. Something drew him there, maybe just wild faith, maybe Narsil, but he continued. As he continued down heat began to press against his face. The slope stopped in a chamber lighted by something that he could not see. He took another stride through a passageway and he saw what was lighting the hall, he also saw what was bringing the heat. Before him was a vast chamber of fire which he stood one-hundred feet above. Stone bridges went over the chamber accessing large plateaus stationed inside of the fire. Dwarves in light tunics passed over the bridges all seeming to be focused on one separate goal.  
  
His eyes searched each plateau and found what he sought. On one of the larger plateaus was a metallurgy shop. Eldarion's feet carried him to the shop while his hand gripped Narsil, which was in a bag at his side. He entered.  
  
A dwarf stood behind the counter and said, 'We don't get many men in here, what do you need?'  
  
'I need you to fix this blade,' Eldarion said pulling out the hilt of Narsil and also placing the shards next to it. 'These are the shards of Narsil.'  
  
The dwarf seemed to excite over this and said, 'Sir it'd be an absolute honor to work on a blade of such legend. Give me an hour.'  
  
Eldarion nodded and left the building returning an hour later. The metallurgist was there and was smiling. 'I did it,' the dwarf said triumphantly. He bent under the counter and pulled up the sword of Isuldur, Narsil. Eldarion took the sword and examined the blade. The craftsmanship was perfect and the blade's beauty was entrancing. 'This is it. It is hole again. May I ask what your name is young dwarf.'  
  
The dwarf replied, 'Eremor son of the Dwarf Lord Gimli.' 


	11. Lerin

Pippin and Bilbo walked away from the gates heading towards a hallway opposite the Eldarion had gone. The halls were strangly lit by a mysterious orange presence. The hall opened up into a large cavern filled with all types of venders some dwarf some elf. 'The dwarves here probably turned over a new leaf when Gimli – I mean Lord Gimli -- came back from his journey befriended by Legolas,' Pippin noted as they looked the venders over.  
  
'Maybe, or maybe now they just aren't as hostile toward the elves.'  
  
'Could be,' Pippin muttered back, as he eyed a pair of dragon-hide gloves. The dealer who made the gloves tossed a longwinded sales pitch at the passing hobbit, noticing the halflings fascination with it. 'These gloves were made from the dragon Smaug, killed by the mighty King of Dale years ago. They will last you for years,' the dwarf babbled, 'Last for many generations.'  
  
A few carts away two dwarves walked close to the dealer eyeing a ax. The dealer offered his sales pitch before handing the ax over to the dwarf to handle. Seconds later that same ax tumbled into the dealers forehead splitting it in half. The second dwarf ripped the ax out of the head of the dealer – an elf— and stole another ax from the cart throwing it over to the first. The two took off down the cavern.  
  
Pippin grabbed Bilbo by the cloak and began to drag him along after the two murdering thieves. Sting shot from it's sheath as the two hobbits neared the two dwarves. They didn't even notice that they were being followed until the first crumpled to the ground, an arrow in his chest. At that point the other turned and ran directly into Bilbo who skewered him with the orc blade.  
  
The bow the arrow had been shot from had another knocked onto the string. An elf was holding the bow and beside him stood two other elves. Infront of the group stood a female dwarf fiery hair flowing from her head. A golden ax in her hands. 'I'm Lerin Chief of Security her in Moria. My father will want to talk to you …'  
  
'Pippin.'  
  
  
  
The Orc stood infront of a fleet of others. The Chieftains stood behind him dressed in feathers and other battle adornments. The group was still in Rivendell and with enough force he would be able to destroy them and take the Ring. The elves did have ways to protect themselves they still may not be able to withstand a full frontal attack by an army of orcs. Not many can withstand attacks from orcs.  
  
The Orc stood up among the horde and called out, 'Goblins! Our former master the Dark Lord brought us to our pinacle. At this pinacle we were feared by most every creature. No man did not quiver at the mention of orc. Then Saruman brought forth new hybrids to help aid in the fights. But alas the Dark Lord was destroyed and also orcs fell from their peak. I will bring us back to that pinacle! And those who resist will be destroyed.'  
  
Growls returned from the short speech. And when the cheiftains began to hoot those growls turned to roars. Rivendell would fall.  
  
A/N. OK I used your idea Booknook, she'll end up joining the company. Anybody who reads this far into the story I would appreciate that you will review. Umm, constructive criticsim welcome, flames will be extinguished, and ideas for further chapters will be greatly appreciated. 


	12. Assault on Rivendell

Merry raised his head a bit as he strained to see out the window. The sun shone down on him and he almost wished he could leave the bed and bath in the glories light. Then his neck would begin to hurt and he would banish all thoughts of the like out of his mind. He still couldn't help but wonder how Eldarion, Pippin and Bilbo were doing.  
  
The door to his room opened and in walked Faramir. ' How are you feeling?' he asked as he brought a tray of food and drink into the room, placing them on the small table by Merry's bed.  
  
Merry smiled, 'I'm doin' fine. I'm just anxious to get out of this bed. Then we can continue the quest.'  
  
'And to think about all of the Orc's on their trail. It's revolting. The thing we can do to help though is stay here until you're better and then we can be of much help.'  
  
A large crack shook the both from their conversation. The shake was heavy enough that it knocked the water from the table and onto Merry. Faramir stood to his feet and reached for his scabbard-since being caught off guard once they had decided to be ready-pulling the blade from the belt. Growls could be heard emanating from the halls and seconds later a grizzled head slammed into the door of the room spewing black blood all over the wall of Merry's room. Hamfast charged into the room a bloodied sword in one hand. 'We are in trouble,' is all he said before he turned and ran back out into the hall.  
  
Arrows shot all over Rivendell taking from orc's right off of their wolf mounts. Archers sat in building crevices and ontop of roofs as well as out in the open slaying the foul beasts which polluted the great city. As one orc fell over twenty came into its place and the casualties for each side were great. Arwen looked from her window out onto the scene of carnage below her. The orc's had killed her father, and now she would avenge him.  
  
It was insane that the orc's would be out in the daylight, Ham thought as he slew one with an well-aimed slice to the throat. Four more were on him after the last fell. They raised their scimitars and almost all at once attacked. Ham ducked and slammed his blade up into one of their chests before raising himself spinning and decapitating another. He had just enough time to duck the other two's swords and ran forward tackling the two creatures that were attacking him. One recovered quickly and raced quickly over to the halfling warrior. Ham raised his sword to block the scimitar. The orc's blade with a clang knocked away from Ham's, and a second later the hobbit was thrown to the ground. The orc above him sneered before raising his sword and swinging it down. Before the cut could come the hobbit reached out, grabbed a blade from a fallen orc and hewed the torso of the attacking animal.  
  
Relief almost came over the small legion before he remembered of the other orc he had yet to kill. It was on him very quickly and nothing could help him. His arm was still recovering from its last attack. He would die. The orc's blade came quickly down before its head fell ontop of Ham.  
  
The orc hit the floor and Ham saw the view of his savior, Arwen.  
  
The Orc looked down from a hill on Rivendell. His troops were winning, or that's what it seemed. The rings would soon be his.  
  
Gelsarin the head of the Elfin guard of Rivendell called out among his men, 'Close the gates!' The elves did as they were ordered and the gate was closed. The orcs were locked inside and hopefully they could be finished off. Only time would tell.  
  
A/N. Okay I posted another chapther. I hope you like it. 


	13. Cleaning up the Trash

The gate was shut and that alone made the orcs more wild. Faramir looked at them from the back of the Merry's room. The wooden door locked both the sick and the other into the room. Suddenly it shook splinters flying in every direction. Again it rocked and the next time it was hit a orc slammed through. It stumbled over the top of the hole in the door and hit the ground. This killed it because of the large pieces of wood on the floor. Still just to be safe Faramir hewed it's head off.  
  
Still two more orcs came into the room, both armed with axes. Faramir stabbed deep into one's chest, with the ax it smashed his face with the butt. Faramir crumpled to the floor , the sword stayed. The orc left the fallen hobbit and walked to the other halfling in the bed. Merry shuddered as he thought of the ax penetrating through his skull. It came withing arms reach and it raised it's ax above it's head. Acting quickly Merry ripped the blade from the orcs gut and smashed the sword through the flesh in it's neck. The head hit Merry's lap and rolled off the side of the bed leaving a trail of blood along the sheets of the bed.  
  
Merry looked at the other advancing orc and threw the sword up into the air grabbing it by the tip of the blade. With a jerk of his hand the sword flipped through the air and caught the blade in it's chest. The orc wobbled a second and then he went rearing back into the broken door. He settled himself back into the bed and deeply exhaled. Then the pain settled in.  
  
  
  
Eldarion walked up the path to the gates where he was supposed to meet the two hobbits. With out a second glance he found that neither of the two were there. It didn't surprise him. He turned and headed the direction of the elvish and dravish venders. He looked on the ground and then scolded himself, halflings walked light on there feet and with the hard ground he would never find a footprint.  
  
  
  
Bilbo and Pippin walked along following in suite with the other of the guard. A strange thing about dwarves was that the men were bulky and short, and the woman were the most beautiful creatures on the earth. They were short as the males but they were also very petite. The group was led up a winding staircase and then through a series of thick oaken doors. Guards lined the next hallway they entered. They all bowed as Lerin passed and then shot up as the rest of the company came forward. Nothing could stifle the grin as they saw the "Great Dwarf Lord". A stout dwarf with a long gray beard rose as he saw his daughter. 'Halflings?'  
  
The hours had passed and finally every last orc in Rivendell had been slain. There had been only fourteen elf causualties and the blood was still stained against walls and the cobblestone walkways. All in the great city knew however that this skirmish was not over. They knew that eventually they would all have to face the great goblin force again. And in the mean time armies were being called to Rivendell. A rider rode to Mirkwood and another, Faramir, rode to Moria. The orcs would be defeated. 


	14. Reinforcements

The first light of the morning shone upon the blood stained walls of Rivendell. Merry finally had pried himself from his bed and taken up an orcish blade. Though still unable to do heavy-duty combat he now had shown he could do enough to protect himself. He walked out into the courtyard where dead orc bodies were being piled up. In a stack to the right of the dead laid cloven helms, breastplates, and other armor, along with broken orc weapons. The house of Elrond was still wary from the attack and awaited the next barrage of fire.  
  
Merry finished his walk around the courtyard and headed back to his room. Although he had decided if needed he would fight, he still thought it better to rest in the time of peace. The calm before the storm. He got into his room and rested himself into his bed easing the pain that had been brought to his soar body. Just as he began to settle down he heard something. He dismissed the sound as nothing and placed his head against his pillow. The noise emitted again. He rose from his laying position and looked over the bed. Nothing. Once more the noise came but this time splinters rocked from a now growing crack in the floor. They were burrowing!  
  
He worked as quickly as he could grabbing the pitcher of wine and pulling the torch off the wall. Another hit of a pick and the floor split further. Merry poured the wine down into the ever-widening hole before shoving the torch down the hole. The flaming piece of wood entered some fleshy material before a huge flame shot up from the crack in the floor. A long howl emitted from the hole followed by the clanking of metal on metal. That noise was followed by a deep-throated growl and a order from another goblin. The noise of the floor splitting came again to Merry's ear but this time it happened the floor did not split more. Suddenly a large crack came to his ears and the thumping of something trying to climb. He stood just in time to see an orc rear up growl. The orc had one eye and where the other should be it had a dark burn.  
  
  
  
Lerin walked to her father and hugged and kissed him. She then backed away and motioned to the hobbits behind her, 'Father, a few minutes ago two dwarves stole from and murdered a seller down in the markets. These two chased them down and helped in their disposal.' She stepped to the side as she finished her speaking.  
  
Gimli looked at the two, armed, hobbits standing in front of him. 'I haven't seen a hobbit in years. Would you happen to be relatives of Pippin Took or Merry Brandybuck or Sam Gamgee?'  
  
'Yes Lord. We are both sons of Samwise Gamgee,' said Bilbo.  
  
'It is nice to see what happens over the years. But what business do you two have in Moria?'  
  
'Well to explain a quickly as possible I would have to say someone is searching for all the rings of power. With them he could become more powerful then the dark lord Sauron. This creature who is searching for them, we believe to be an orc, one with Saruman's badge upon it's helm.'  
  
'That still lacks to explain why you are in this place.'  
  
'We have been gathering the rings so we can destroy them in the Cracks of Doom.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'This is a problem. An orc with the power of the dark lord,' Gimli stopped for a moment and then continued, ' who is this "we" you speak of?'  
  
Pippin took the chance to answer the question. 'In our Fellowship is my brothers Merry and Hamfast, the son of Pippin Took, Faramir, and the son of the King of Gondor Aragorn, Eldarion. Oh and this is Bilbo and I'm Pippin.'  
  
Gimli looked gravely at the pair. 'You two came here for my ring.'  
  
'Yes.' 'I find it hard to give up this possession of mine, but I find that a being with the power of the Dark Lord, and as relentless as an orc should never be graced by the ring on my finger. I order you two take this band from my mines and never have it come back. Let it be destroyed.' With that he reached for a box under his throne and produced a ruby stoned ring from the depths of it.  
  
'Thank you milord,' the hobbits both said in unison.  
  
Bilbo reached and took the ring from the dwarves hand and placed it with the others in his pocket. Both the hobbits bowed and turned to leave. Before they could take a step in the opposite direction the doors to the room burst open and Faramir Took rushed in. He slipped past the two guards who tried to halt him and caught up to Pippin and Merry.  
  
Gimli however was the first to speak, 'Who is this new halfling.'  
  
Faramir looked at the Dwarf Lord and bowed. 'My name Lord Gimli, is Faramir Took son of-'  
  
'Son of Peregrine Took. But forget the introductions, why have you entered into my personal chambers?'  
  
Pippin looked at Faramir; his eyes seeming to say "yes Faramir why have you entered Gimli's personal chambers."  
  
'The orcs are still at Rivendell. They attacked about a day ago and slayed half the guard. We need Pippin, Bilbo, and Eldarion back to help fight. I think they think we have all the rings there.'  
  
With that both Bilbo and Pippin turned to the Lord. 'Sir we must leave and help our Fellowship.'  
  
Gimli nodded but then said, 'A Fellowship of six? I should laugh. Why not take my daughter and make it seven.' Lerin's eyes went wide when she heard the words leave his fathers mouth. A grand adventure and she would be part of it.  
  
'I've seen the way she can fight and the fire in her heart will be of great help to us. If she likes she can join us.'  
  
The young dwarf looked at them and said, 'I have my ax at my side. When do we leave?'  
  
Eldarion sat on his horse outside of Moria waiting. He had been the first to get the message from Faramir and the first to get to his place. If Rivendell was being attacked then all of the company would be needed to fight back. A few minutes later and three hobbits could be seen leaving the gates of Moria. They were followed closely by a rather tall dwarf girl. They all walked up to him and his horse.  
  
Faramir lead them to the horses and paused while the others got on their ponies. 'Lerin,' they had been introduced before leaving Gimli, 'do you know how to ride?'  
  
'My mother was an elf.' As if that explained it all she mounted Faramirs pony and motioned for the Took to get behind him.  
  
When the rest of the party mounted they left towards Rivendell.  
  
At the end of the day the wrecked gates of Rivendell could be seen. They all dismounted their horses and ponies and walked to the gate. A large flame could be seen burning in the central courtyard. The gates opened and the five walked into the city. Help had arrived.  
  
  
  
A/N. Okay got that chapter done and getting closer and closer to finishing it. I've decided this will book one of a trilogy so it will end when they stop the assault on Rivendell. The next will continue on with their quest to retrieve the rings. Well hope you enjoyed so far. Oh and names for a daughter of Legolas would be helpful. Thanks. PS. Reviews are always nice. 


	15. Life Savers

Pain engulfed Merry's body when he awoke. His shirt was on the ground and three ugly orcs were hunched over his body. He tried to move his arms, but strangely they would not answer by movement. Not even pain told him that his limbs were still intact. He realized he could neither move his legs. He strained his eyes for his head was positioned between two rather large stones and looked around at anything that might profess itself as a way of escape.  
  
Nothing. He could now hear the orcs. They were chanting something. Something strange. A figure dressed in black and gray rags approached, on its belt was a sword but in its hand was a dagger, long and crooked. It threw up it's hood and shed it's robes in one movement and the cloth felll on Merry's chest.  
  
It reared up and in a throaty voice roared, ' Ka Illiacian Sdadrimafuge. Caso Tel di'om.'  
  
Merry suddenly felt fear for his life as the rest of the orcs gathered in chanting the same thing, constantly growing louder. The figure who could now be only an orc raised the knife above it's head and stepped over Merry's body.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut. He would now die. Pain flared through his left arm. Fire that could not be quenched seemed to spread up his limb moving ever faster towards his torso. A large fleshy object landed on him and sticky liquid started to pour over his body.  
  
'They've drugged him,' a voice said.  
  
'Looks like a child. must be a halfling.'  
  
Merry opened an eye very cautiously. A blonde haired female stood above him pulling the chief orcs body off of him. 'Who are you,' he asked.  
  
The girl stood with the body and pulled an arrow from the thing's back. She wore a olive green cloak and underneath an earth toned tunic. 'They call me Wudandre Greenleaf.'  
  
  
  
'Where is Merry!' Eldarion yelled a an elf who met them in the wounded hobbit's room.  
  
'Master Eldarion, Merry is-' the elf started to say, unsure of the answer to his own statement.  
  
'Look there's a hole in the floor,' Faramir noticed as he rolled his sword in his hand.  
  
Eldarion turned to the elf, 'Go get the rest of the Fellowship. NOW!'  
  
The prince then turned to the hobbit. 'Let's head down there. Merry needs are help.'  
  
Faramir nodded and slid into the crevace followed closely by Eldarion.  
  
Note: Okay I know this was a short chapter. I'll finish this story up soon. Wudandre considering you were the only one who submitted a name. plus the name works. 


End file.
